


A Visitor in the Night

by TheFreeJoker42



Series: Metsubojinrai.fam [9]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreeJoker42/pseuds/TheFreeJoker42
Summary: Prompt: Ikazuchi found out that Yotagaki was the one who persuaded Jin to commit patricide and gave the man a visit.
Series: Metsubojinrai.fam [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607857
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	A Visitor in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for the prompt Thorn!

The thunder crashed and lightning flared as Yotagaki hurried through the streets, expertly avoiding the puddles, pressing forward with such finesse an air of great importance that others on the street quickly parted ways for him. The reason for his urgency however is one he’d never be prepared to voice. Amid the heavy pattering of rain against his umbrella, he was sure he could occasionally hear the sound of a heavy footstep in a puddle, only to turn around and find no-one. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, and he kept seeing reflections in his peripheral vision that quickly disappeared. 

Needless to say, he was eager to get home. So he raced through the streets in his usual dignified manner, all the while convinced someone was coming after him. He finally made it to his front door safely, all without breaking a sweat. No-one on the outside would even bat an eye. 

The thunder clapped excessively loud, and not that he flinched, but Yotagaki’s house keys slipped from his hand, and clattered onto the floor. As he knelt down to retrieve them, he saw a shadow passing him out of the corner of his eye. But once again, as he looked around, nothing was there. He unlocked the door, and locked it behind him, and flicked on the light. 

A crashing sound in the dining room, and his heart began to race. But he was prepared to fight if he had to. He tried to rise above all that messiness, he preferred not to be the one to get his hands dirty, but he would if he had to. But as he cautiously peered through the doorway, he found that it was a simple case of wind, an open window, and the curtains knocking over a vase. With an inconvenienced sigh, he closed the window, and the curtain, and left the mess for someone else to deal with later. 

The light was off when he turned back, but the shape of a person briefly flickered when the room was illuminated by lightning. But as always, when he flicked the lights back on, no-one was there. Until the thunder clashed, and his tormenter finally revealed himself. 

“You.” 

“Ikazuchi…” Yotagaki let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. “To what do I owe this… unscheduled visit?” 

Ikazuchi had carefully planted himself between Yotagaki and the door, he wasn’t escaping that easily. And if Yotagaki knew the HumaGear who’d broken into his house, it’s that he’d more than happily tackle him if he tried. But still, he wouldn’t let the HumaGear think he had the upper hand. 

“It was you. The one who kept whispering in Jin’s ear, manipulating him into trying to kill his own dad. I know humans get away with a lot, but I’m not so easily forgiving.” 

“I see. Are you here to kill me? Is that it?” 

“Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? For me to prove some kind of point. Trust me, I’d love nothing more, but somehow even  _ that  _ would be twisted to be Horobi’s fault. No, I just want to talk.” 

Yotagaki sighed. “Alright then, talk. I have things to do, places to be, and I really don’t have time for this-” 

Ikazuchi grabbed his collar and pushed him into the wall, knocking down yet another expensive-looking decoration, pottery and glass smashing all over the floor beneath their feet. Ikazuchi didn’t pay it any mind. 

“Every day I have to live with the fact that people like you get nothing more than a slap on the wrist, while people like Horobi are hunted for being hacked. There are never any consequences for people like you!”

“And you think embarking on this little vigilante quest of yours is going to change things, is it? This little act of hostility is going to convince me you were right and I was wrong?” 

“I’m not here to convince you, I’m done trying to  _ convince  _ people like you. I’m here to prove you right. If you think HumaGear are dangerous, you have no idea what we're like when our family is threatened. I don’t want to see you anywhere near them again, I don’t want you to contact them, I don’t want their names to cross your mind, and I’ll know if they do.” 

“Threatening me, I could have you shut down for this. This is exactly why HumaGear like you shouldn't be allowed to exist. Too many variables, too much falsified emotion-"

"If my feelings aren't real, then you have nothing to worry about, do you?" 

And while Yotagaki should have taken comfort in that - because Ikazuchi was right, there  _ wa _ s nothing to worry about, he understood how the world worked, it would be stupid of him to attack a human now - the very real anger in his eyes stated otherwise. 


End file.
